Davina Denn
Davina Denn is the daughter of Geren, and Yulia Denn making her a member of and the current heir of House Denn. Davina Denn has four siblings in the form of Geren, Sabastian, Claudia, and Peter Denn of which Geren is the eldest child of House Denn and would discover the Vampire infiltration of Ravensburg and was murdered in an attempt to keep this quiet, while Sabastian fled Ravensburg following the murder of his elder brother Geren and following this led the resistance army of the region, while Claudia would be killed alongside Geren during the attempt to hide the Vampire infiltration of Ravensburg, and finally Peter died of sickness as a small child. Davina Denn is a level four Magi of whom has a very high level of control with her main Magi family being in the mycistism family of Magi. Davina Denn was born the second of five children of Geren, and Yullia Denn but unlike several of her siblings she was born quite healthy and showed none of the physical weakness of the others. Davina Denn would become the first of what House Denn invisioned as an expanding number of their ranks that would be sent away in secret from the lands of Weerhousen to the Kingdom of Gilneas where she would become a lady in waiting for many years under the royal family there. During her time in Gilneas she would become quite learned, and also converted to the religion of Dragonoph of which the royal family and nearly the entire population of Gilneas were believers in, and this belief system would become a central part of her morality and hatred for Vampires. On her fifteenth birthday she would discover Magi abilities and these would manifest themselves silently and allowed her to keep them hidden with the assistance of Arthur Strom she begins using a wand to centralize her powers and allow her a high level of control. Davina Denn would return home to Ravensburg where she finds her father near death to sickness her older brother has passed away alongside her elder sister, while her younger brother Sabastian had fled the city leaving her to lead over the house in their absence of which she begins to do effectively, but she becomes involved with Fadil Herett of whom is sent to Ravensburg to act as the Vampire Regent of the city. Discovering a Vampire plot in the city she instigates a round up of the entire Vampire population of Ravensburg imprisoning them all including Fadil Heretee of whom she had grown affectionate towards. Characteristics Appearance Davina is defined by her appearance in that she is a very beautiful and gorgeous woman. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. History Early History Davina Denn was born the second of five children of Geren, and Yullia Denn but unlike several of her siblings she was born quite healthy and showed none of the physical weakness of the others. Kingdom of Gilneas Davina Denn would become the first of what House Denn invisioned as an expanding number of their ranks that would be sent away in secret from the lands of Weerhousen to the Kingdom of Gilneas where she would become a lady in waiting for many years under the royal family there. During her time in Gilneas she would become quite learned through the teachings of the Maester of House Strom and her friendship with the elderly uncle of her lady. Alongside this knowledge she would also be converted to the religion of Dragonoph of which the royal family and nearly the entire population of GIlneas were believers in, and she truly believed in the religion to the point she could almost have been called fanatical. Finding and Hiding Magi On her fifteenth birthday she would discover Magi abilities and these would manifest themselves silently and allowed her to keep them hidden with the assistance of Arthur Strom she begins using a wand to centralize her powers and allow her a high level of control. Family Members House Denn.jpg|Geren Denn - Father|link=Geren Denn House Denn.jpg|Geren Denn II. - Brother|link=Geren Denn II. House Denn.jpg|Sabastian Denn IV. - Brother|link=Sabastian Denn IV. House Denn.jpg|Claudia Denn - Sister|link=Category:House Denn Relationships Fadil Heretee See Also : Fadil Heretee Category:House Denn Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:People of Weerhousen Category:POV Character Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Mysticism School of Magi